


Shaw's unwilling heir

by MagnusL2378



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BAMF Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Sweetheart, Poor Erik, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Sassy Raven, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, Warning for Sebastian Shaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusL2378/pseuds/MagnusL2378
Summary: first class AU: Erik never escaped Shaw's clutches as a child and as a result wound up with the madman as he planned to start world war 3. Erik hates Shaw (obviously who doesn't) but doesn't want to kill him because he is used to the possessive obsessive way Shaw treats him he is afterall his heir (not that he wants to be). Erik wants to piss Shaw off so 12 years before the events of first class Erik manages to escape with the help of Emma Frost who cared very much for Erik's sanity and couldn't stand him being forced into this anymore Erik had been through ten years of this shit enough was enough. He escapes to england more specifically oxford he has no idea how but Emma gets him enroled in oxford university on some very interesting courses but under an alias Magnus Eisenhart, Emma sends him off with a fair amount of money taken straight from Shaw without him knowing which Erik found hilarious. 1950 a month later Erik's twenty and relatively happy then he gets asked if  he could house another student because nobody else has the room to share but him at this point Erik meets the prepetually happy Charles Xavier and his life changes all over again, as Charles helps to pull Erik back into the world he tried to leave.





	1. Jan 1950 Getting the heck out of dodge/ Feb 1950 meeting Charles

January 13th Thursday 1950 00:00 midnight (Erik's bedroom)

Emma walks into the room, the plan was all in place tonight was the night they couldn't wait any longer. she didn't think Erik could take anymore and she liked the younger mutant and didn't want him to shatter into pieces and not be the same snarky witty little bastard she knew him as she didn't want him to end up like what Sebastian wanted a ruthless and emotionless soldier, she understood her lovers want to rule the world and she fully supports it but she was extremely fond of Erik he was jaded but still had a little bit of innocence and he felt emotions that she had never felt so deeply in all her time as a telepath, long story short Erik was absolutely fascinating and she didn't want him to break and lose that personality. she registers that he is not in his bed he never was the younger mutant was cautious and never slept out in the open a habit he picked up from his child hood or lack there of. she found him instead under the bed dozing lightly she tapped him twice on the leg and bright green grey eyes snap open immediately alert he tenses as if ready for a fight, its me she says and Erik relaxes a little, is it time to go he asks his tone tinged with a slight german lilt, yes says Emma,alright he replies rolling out from underneath the bed he stands walks over to his closet and pulls out a suit case lets go then says Erik briskly strolling to the door, there were times when Emma could see the training ingrained into Erik from a young age this was one of those times he walks straight backed and tall like a soldier. she knows he hates it when anybody refers to him as a soldier because he knows that in a sense they are right but Erik doesn't want to be anyones soldier or a weapon he just wants to be left alone but his demons just won't leave him be. Emma follows him down the hall to the exit of the mansion there was a cab waiting outside of the gates, right he'll take you to the airport sugar your plane will depart in 3 hours, i sent an application to oxford university you were accepted she hands him a large wad of cash his plane ticket and a credit card, right this card is in the name of your alias the code is 2378 she hesitates before pulling Erik into a gentle hug take care of yourself ok sugar, Erik hugs hesitantly you to he says softly. he gets into the cab the driver looks back at him runnin away from home kid, in a way says Erik i'm Magnus what's your name he asks politely john replies the cabbie so airport then kid yeah says Erik. 2 hours and 20 minutes later the cab pulls up at the airport Erik gets out pulling his case with him he hands the driver 3 one hundred dollar bills i'd appreciate it if you forgot you ever met me says Erik, sure kid chuckles the cabbie as if i could forget you Magnus you are pretty memorable but we never met winks the cabbie it was nice "not" meetin you kid good luck i hope you find what you are looking for, it was nice meeting you too john says Erik. he walks away from the cab he feels the metal hum as the cab drives away he smiles gently as the first snow starts to fall. he walks to terminal C of the airport he hands over his ticket to the lady at the door that leads to his plane bound for heathrow international airport, do enjoy your flight she says cheerfully i will says Erik grinning as he boards the plane 15 minutes later the plane takes off bound for england.

8 hours and 40 minutes later

Erik arrives in Heathrow international airport at 11:15 am Jan 14th Friday , he gets a cab from the airport to the oxford university campus which takes 1 hour and 3 minutes. were he meets the director and a few of his new teachers, whom tell him that a Ms Frost arranged some student accomadation for him, and that they would expect him in for his first lectures on monday morning, Erik agrees and the director hands him a sealed envelope this is the key to your flat mister Eisenhart it's been a pleasure to meet you i wish you all the best in your endeavours he says as he shakes Erik's hand, thank you sir says Erik as he leaves and hails another cab to take him to his new flat, he opens the door to his new flat and to no surprise finds in fully furnished with all the things Emma would deem necessary he sees a large gift basket on the side he chuckles as he takes the card tied to a white rose and reads the fancy curved writing. Enjoy your flat Erik, Live a little for once your friend Emma Erik empties his suitcase and puts his stuff away i think i am gonna like it here he says to the empty air with a grin.

February 14th Friday

The director calls Erik in and asks if he would be willing to have a roomate as a new student has no accomadation at the moment and would be quite willing to pay half of the rent to live with him, Erik finds he isn't completely adverse to the idea as long as they don't interfere with his projects and work and aren't an ass he will allow them to stay with him. i'd like to meet them first declares Erik i thought you might say that says the director Charles he calls a young man with floppy dark brown hair and sky blue eyes that's dressed in a grey cardigan with a crisp blue shirt, beige trousers and a pair of brown oxfords Erik's mind immediately nicknames the man as professor with that look. Magnus Eisenhart meet Charles Xavier, Charles Xavier meet Magnus Eisenhart says the director, Charles looks away from the director to the man who is proffering his hand politely he notes that the man is tall and chisled like a goddamn greek statue with slicked back auburn hair green grey eyes that was cutting an impressive figure in a crisp white shirt black trousers and a long black trenchcoat and smart black oxfords he was well aware of how pathetic he must look in comparison but the man politely offers his hand with a grin that makes his grey green eyes sparkle and makes Charles think that maybe just maybe this time he might be able to have a real friend, Magnus he introduces and Charles hears the slight Germanic lilt to the mans voice it's a pleasure to meet you Charles likewise replies Charles not really knowing what else to say, do you have your things with you asks Erik yes says Charles gesturing to a few small cases behind him Erik grins organised he could appreciate that. he turns to the director if he wants to stay he can i don't mind. Thank you Magnus says the director see you both Monday. Erik helps Charles with his cases back to his car another gift from Emma (straight from Shaw's bank account) Thank you says the younger man sincerly you are welcome says Erik he drives them back to his flat and helps Charles with his cases, up to his no their flat they were room mates Erik smiles softly a couple of months away from Shaw and so many good things have happened to him, he walks into the flat right he says there is a spare bedroom that's your room now its to the right i apologise for any mess that may be around i am working on a few projects and some theis work so if you do find any odd bits of paper with crazy plans or equations could you either put them on the kitchen table or in my office/room which is to the left. sure says Charles right says Erik dinner is at 6:20 we have some time so what would you like to do until then he asks, Charles was shocked not only was the man letting him into his home he was asking him what he wanted to do, he rubs the back of his neck unsure and asks well do you play chess his new room mates eyes light up and 5 minutes later he and Magnus are locked in a battle of strategy over the chess board, Magnus is ruthlessly efficient and Charles is delighted he hasn't had such a challenge in years, check mate proclaims Magnus after a two hour long game Charles was completely encircled he grins oh yes he could see the benifits of this new friendship he sips his tea another game asks Magnus with a grin I'll go easy on you this time he jokes Charles looks indignant but his eyes are sparkling no you won't and so another game begins.


	2. 1962 Dr Magnus Eisenhart and Professor Charles Xavier

10 years later

1962 a bar somewhere in Oxford (after Charles and Erik have delivered their thesis)

Some students had convinced Charles to drink a large flute of beer Erik on the otherhand was sitting away from the crowd observing all his surroundings like the soldier he had been trained into. He sips his glass of scotch making observations and taking note of everyone in the room ten years of freedom hadn't made him any less paranoid than he used to be. He watches a young woman approach Charles who grins when she asks him for some of his time he starts waxing poetics about groovy mutations Erik smirks at his friend from behind his glass that is until Charles's face becomes serious and intent when the woman asks him a question, Erik knows that look he picks up his glass and moves over to his friend ah Magnus says Charles just the man i was looking for this is Moira Mc Taggart, Moira this is my good friend and collegue Dr Magnus Eisenhart, he worked on the mutation thesis with you says Moira recognising the other name from some other works this man had revolusionised the field of engineering particle physics and material science as well as genetics he was called a futurist and the Da vinci of this time he had many admirers all over the world that would give their left foot just to talk with him for five minutes. what does she want Charles our help replies Charles, with what inquires Erik tilting his head questioningly, some gifted people who want to start a war replies Charles Erik pales but sets his jaw ok he says on the outside keeping a facade of calm where his mind is just a littany of "notagainnotagainpleasedon'tbeshawdon'tbeshaw" the rest of this conversation is best served in private says Moira as she guides them outside to her car, alright says Charles tell us the rest please miss Mc Taggart, right says Moira there's this guy Shaw Sebastian Shaw we think he is working with the russians and is trying to incite a nuclear war we need to take him down if so, why do you need us then asks Erik we aren't exactlly specialised in that kind of area of expertise (well he was but she didn't need to know that) i need you to help convince my bosses that i am not completely insane and that these gifted people do exist. Alright say Charles and Erik we'll help on one condition we go and collect someone first ok says Moira who, my sister replies Charles i will not leave her here alone, they collect Raven. they then leave for heathrow international airport they fly first class.

8 hours 40 minutes later

They touch down in Miami Erik takes a deep breath as he steps back onto American soil for the first time in ten years, it will be ok reassures Charles as Moira takes them to meet her bosses Charles explains in condensed detail the basis of their thesis they dismiss Charles Erik grins to himself oh this would be good he thinks, sit down Miss Mc Taggart i apologise i haven't been entirely honest with you Miss Mc Taggart you see one of the many things my mutation allows me to do is i can read your mind one guy scoffs i am wondering how you can concentrate on the meeting when all you can think about is what kind of pie they are serving in the comissary he pauses for dramatic effect its apple peacan he states, the general at the head of the table shakes his head and this is why the CIA is no place for a woman, sit down Moira says Erik he's on a roll as Charles stares at the general near the head of the table the general says i've seen this sort of thing before are you gonna ask me to think of a number between one and ten no general stryker i could ask you about your son william whom you are thinking about which is lovely but i think i'd rather ask you about the jupiter missiles the united states are currently placing in turkey, the general looks furious and declares he's a spy you brought goddamn spies to my facility Moira yells that she would never Charles is trying to reassure Moira at the same time as stating that he was not a spy, another of the men in charge were trying to get the building on lock down Erik simply observes it all from his chair calmly unruffled by the situation he watches as Raven rises up from her chair and turns into strykers carbon copy then into her blue form and Charles states how's that for a magic trick, best i've ever seen says another man who is as unaffected as Erik. we go into lock down says one of the men in charge and somebody do something with these guys, my facility is off sight i'll take them says the same man who was impressed by what he had seen. couldn't have done it better my self drawls Erik snarkily they walked from the room towards the exit of the building oh shut up you says Charles jokingly shoving his friend with a smile, Charles talks to Moira in his head and she tells him that they have to go as they have a lead right now on Shaw. Charles agrees following after the man whose name he has learnt is Mcone who is talking excitedly about his facility and the fact that he had always believed that mutants existed we have a lead on Shaw he says, really says Mcone how do you know i just had a lovely conversation with Moira says Charles as Moira walks up to them. That's amazing says Mcone but i can't take you anywhere until i have premission from up stairs do you wanna see another magic trick asks Charles sure says the director get in the car, good idea says the man getting in the car. Charles gets in the front seat next to Erik who is going to be driving none of your stunts he tells the metal bender wagging his finger i don't think my stomach constitution can take it oh come on Charles man up says Erik with a grin as he puts the car in drive and watches as his friend grips the over head bar tightly bracing himself because he knows how his friend drives, Moira copies Charles having faith that what he is doing is smart. The director on the otherhand doesn't brace himself and well lets say when they get to their location he regrets it because Eisenhart was a brilliant driver yes his instincts and reflexes were another level but he had a crazy dare devil streak a thousand miles wide and the sharp turns and tricks Eisenhart executed to get ahead of the traffic didn't help the directors queasiness at all. Moira and Charles keep a death grip on the bars above them the whole time, Charles because he knew better and Moira because she trusted Charles's judgement (a wise choice).


	3. 1962 Miami Florida (Guys Erik's here don't worry)

1962 Miami Florida Friday 13th 7:00 pm (aboard coast guard ship)

A loud alarm blares and voice carries out across the bay this is the US coast guard stay were you are do not attempt to move your vessel. onboard Shaw's yacht they have a telepath states Emma, back with Charles I've lost Shaw he says in disbelief I've lost Shaw there's something blocking me, I think their is someone like me on that ship like you inquires Moira confused oh I'm sorry a telepath its incredible I could actually feel her inside of my mind I'm sorry I don't think I am going to be much help to you tonight you are on your own says Charles. They see tornadoes about to collide with the small speed boats oh god says Charles as he sees the boats fly up into the air luckily the agents had managed to get out before being tossed. Erik decides that he has had enough and that this needs to stop, he raises his hand and the anchor to Shaw's yacht rises out of the water oh my god says the director as the anchor goes flying towards the yacht he looks to Erik wait your doing this he asks yep states Erik matter of factly as he gestures slightly and the anchor changes direction. Meanwhile onboard the yacht Little Erik Lehnsherr proclaims Shaw jovially in German the prodigal son returns smirks Rip-tide (Janos), Azazel Shaw calls yes? inquires the mutant in Russian go and collect Erik for me its time we discuss why he shouldn't have run away from his responsibilities like this because he will always end up back by my side where he belongs states Shaw matter of factly. Azazel vanishes with a crack and a distinct smell of sulphur and reappears in front of Erik, Erik instinctively pulls his dagger out of its sheath it morphs into its true form of a sword which he twirls deftly, Azazel vanishes to try and disorientate Erik but Erik swings around and slices were Azazel appears and he and Azazel clash swords, Azazel smirks impressed by the boys skill and instinct he was no slouch and was definitely worthy heir to the likes of Sebastian Shaw. They crossed their blades Erik moved with deft agility as Azazel slashes at Erik's mid section and Erik bends backwards in an arc dodging the sword he pulls up and falls into the fight like he had been taught to do all those years ago parry, dodge, counter, strike left dodge strike right duck, counter parry mid section slash Azazel was having trouble pinning down a specific fighting style for the younger mutant each time he thought he had Erik figured out Erik would change the pattern in which he moved, but Azazel eventually saw an opening and took it disarming the younger mutant and shoving him into the wall so he could fasten zip ties around his wrists to reduce the risk of the younger mutant being able to injure anyone. Erik snarls a mixture of German and Polish curses at Azazel his grey green eyes smouldering with fury. Azazel holds the struggling younger mutant by his zip ties and disappears with a distinct smell of sulphur and a loud crack. F**kin damn it Erik yells into his mind angrily this was not apart of this evenings agenda he was meant to play chess with Charles and then teach Raven more about self defence but no apparently that was not going to happen today. (uh oh Erik’s upset and is about to lose his cool which rarely happens but when it does oh boy you might want to move away from Erik as quick as humanly or even mutantly possible, it never usually ends well).


	4. 1962 Shaw's yacht Miami Florida

1962

Erik and Azazel reappear on Shaw's yacht Erik snarls a mixture of German and Polish curses and pulls out of Azazel's grip he twists Azazel's arm behind his back and then kicks out Azazel's knee forcing the elder mutant to the floor he places his heel to Azazel's throat twisting around he outstretches his hand and his sword comes flying from where it had been left discarded on the coast guard ship it flies into his palm with a resounding smack and he angles it threateningly down at Azazel, he then hears clapping and a delighted voice exclaim wonderful Erik you haven't changed at all in German his eyes snap upwards to where the voice was coming from he saw the smiling face of his former tormentor Herr doktor he exclaims through grit teeth clutching his sword tighter angling it slightly towards Shaw as well as Azazel. Come now Erik chuckles Shaw you can't target both of us, i can bloody well try snarls Erik, yes I am sure that you would give it a good go says Shaw indulgently, but that won't be possible today my boy as fun as it would be to see if you could we need to have a little talk about running away from your responsibilities it simply isn't becoming of your stature Erik, Emma he calls Erik feels Emma enter his mind "i am sorry suga its for the best" what no he says aloud get out of my head he snarls lashing out with his powers "sleep" says Emma as the boat starts to shake and the hull looks like it is compressing in on itself Erik collapses to the floor he glares through his hair his silver flecked green grey eyes narrowed at all of the people now standing in front of him including Azazel who was now rubbing his throat glaring daggers at him Erik grins maliciously as he feels his eyes slip shut fuck you Shaw he exclaims fuck you before everything goes dark he hears Shaw's delighted laughter then darkness sets in.

Erik's eyes snap open he blinks rapidly trying to adjust them to the light he groans his silver flecked eyes slip shut he is agitated his head hurts and he just wants a god damn drink, that isn't much to ask right he just wanted to go out with Raven and Charles after this was over and just get a drink a really strong drink, he notes that he is tied down with plastic zip ties to one of Shaw's deck chairs he groans his eyes slipping shut and his head falling back against the deck chair. ah you are awake come the voice of his tormentor Shaw looms over him like a dark shadow Erik glares at the man who chuckles and says oh come now Erik i had to take some precautions my boy you are dangerous after all, Heidrich, Marzk, Wilhelm, Schnieder, Buscavik, Becker, Meyer how many others did you kill in the span of 12 years that your little telepathic friend doesn't know about Erik. In all fairness the gloves were kind of off Shaw they came after me, i am guessing at your behest and i couldn't very well let them potentially harm any innocents just to get at me. So this solution was for the best states Erik coldly his eyes like sharp jade gemstones, Charles may not like it but it was a necessary evil to make sure he, Raven and our colleagues stayed safe, i wasn't going to have you or my past coming anywhere near those i had come to care about says Erik glaring at Shaw, who chuckles right now i am going to untie you Erik why, you can't very well have a drink tied up like that says Shaw taking up a small crystal dagger cutting Erik free he moves over to the bar right says Shaw looking through the drinks ah there it is Macallan 1926 he pours two drinks into crystal tumblers he hands one to Erik with a grin now can we talk without you snarling at me my boy, Erik glares at Shaw whom chuckles i guess that will have to do for now he says twirling his tumbler and taking a sip. now Erik why ever did you run away when you knew that you would only end up back where you belong mein sohn, Erik rolls his eyes taking a large sip of his scotch seriously did the man not see how much he obviously disagreed with all of his ideals was he really that blind, Erik decided to be blunt with Shaw do you really not realise how much i hate you he states matter of factly. brutally honest i alway appriciated that about you Erik states Shaw oh my god says Erik rolling his eyes to the high heavens and face palming Shaw wasn't listening to a bloody word he said, though when he thought about it what was new about that Shaw never listened to him when he said something like that, he scrubbed a hand down his face he sooo wasn't drunk enough to deal with Shaw right now he needed like eighteen more glasses before he would be able to listen to (read as ignore) Shaw's plan's for a better world ruled by him with Erik at his side, for that to be happening he would have to be absolutely buzzing to sit and listen to that BS.


	5. Erik: I'll have another drink, i am not drunk enough to deal with Shaw's rants right now

Erik sits on the deck chair twirling his crystal tumbler of scotch, being forced to sit and listen to Shaw rant about his duties to his people, his responsibilities as his heir and the way he is using his powers makes him roll his eyes and reach out with his powers towards the bar causing four full bottles of scotch to come floating over to him ah hu he says not really listening to the older mutant as he pours himself another glass of scotch which he downs quickly yeah yeah i know he says pouring another glass "i am still not drunk enough for this shit right now" thinks Erik as he downs his third glass and pours a fourth which he knocks back quickly moving onto his fifth then his sixth Shaw snaps out of his rant when Erik is on what he thinks might be his tenth glass. your not even listening to me says Shaw nope laughs Erik Shaw looks at him incredulously are you drunk Erik he asks, what do you think herr doktor drawls Erik with a heavy amount of sarcasm at Shaw's slightly shocked look Erik arches an eyebrow what you expected me to be sober for this conversation Shaw oopsie he drawls i thought mmn better to occupy myself with drink as you go off on one of your rants that i don't really wanna listen to....

Now now Erik says Shaw that's quite enough of that he says trying to take the tray of scotch off of Erik who glares at him using his powers to snatch a full bottle of scotch back and drawls ok no back the f**ck of Shaw i'll be as drunk as i bloody well like, Shaw arches an unimpressed eyebrow Erik scoffs you can't have seriously expected me to stay sober for the duration of my capture he says taking another large sip of scotch as if prove his point, if that was your expectation says Erik rising to his feet then i am sorry but that is not going to happen if i have to deal with you bulls**t then i am going to be drunk out of my mind he says walking past Shaw into the ship without another word or looking back. he finds what must have been the room Shaw made for him it was ok very tasteful but a little too ostentasious for his liking good thing i won't be here for too long then he thinks as he flops down onto the bed, mein gott he groans this is not how i thought this day was going to go, he scrubs his a hand down his face in irritation and pours himself another drink there wasn't enough alcohol onboard this ship for him to be able to deal with Shaw for longer than 6 days so he would have to start planning his escape now because god forbid if he had to be sober around Shaw he might actually lose his mind.

6 hours later 

Erik awakened in the evening deciding that now was as good a time as any to explore the yacht, its facilities and its escape routes for when he decided to depart this vessel through his own will, because he sure as hell wasn't going to be staying here any longer than he absolutely had too. he walked out of his room and back up onto the deck cautiously because he had no idea what he would find up there and he wanted to make sure he had enough time to react, if he had to make a break for it to depart the vessel.


	6. Erik: This was NOT apart of the plan but hey lets make the most of a bad situation

Still 1962 and we're still unfortunately onboard Shaw's yacht (i hear you ask the same question i ask myself why hasn't Erik sunk the yacht yet and the answer to that my dear reader is plot)

Erik moves silently through the yacht listening cautiously for the others, it wouldn't do to have them catch him off guard. He turns a corner twirling his sword that he had collected on his way out of his room, he knows that by now that Charles and the others would have re-grouped likely back at Mcone's base and would be figuring out a way to get to him. But he had gotten himself out of dozens of situations just like this he didn't need the others to get involved. He would just wait for Shaw to become lax so he could escape and re-join the others, he just hoped that it wouldn't take too long there was only so long he could tolerate being in Shaw's presence.

He could sense the others up top at the front of the yacht as he moved in the opposite direction to them towards the back of the yacht. He could sense Azazel's swords, Janos's watch and Emma's necklace but he couldn't sense Shaw's cufflinks he figures that the man is likely in his office scheming and plotting the downfall of humanity, Erik comes to the edge of the back of the yacht and he stares out at the ocean determining when to make his jump. I wouldn't do that if I were you Erik comes the silken drawl of his tormentor from behind him why ever not he snarks refusing to either properly aknowledge or flinch even as the nightmare places a hand on his shoulder restrictive possessive, because it wouldn't last long and i will find you no matter were you hide my boy replies Shaw. This he motions to their surroundings is your destiny Erik. Not that i want it to be snarls Erik pulling out of Shaw's light grip stalking back inside the ship and slamming the door to his room shut locking it with his powers for good measure. Erik falls back against the door summoning his bottle of scotch to his hand and taking a large swig that causes his throat to burn slightly but he doesn't care as he stares blankly at the wall trapped he was trapped in a goddamn gilded cage of Shaw's choosing but he would escape he just had to wait for the older man to go to sleep.

Shaw stands staring at the ocean not understanding why his heir was so stubborn he could have anything his heart desired if he would just obey Shaw's wishes and plans for him, but Shaw knew that a subserviant Erik at the drop of a hat would never happen. No obedience from Erik took far more time and .... conditioning the older mutant stares out at the ocean plans of how he could break Erik into his perfect little soldier forming in his mind he smirks. He couldn't loose this time he has all the time in the world and no one can stop him not even Erik himself, he chuckles darkly as he makes his way back inside and towards the others. He knew that Erik wouldn't dare attempt another escape tonight not when he had been caught like that he knew when not to push his luck. So he felt confident that the younger man would still be in his room for a talk in the morning. He takes a crystal tumbler of scotch out of Emma's hand when she offers it to him ,he smirks as he takes a sip his plan was fullproof. The other mutant team didn't stand a chance against him without the help of Erik and even less if Erik gained some sense and decided to join him, yes there was absoluely no way he could lose he smirks his ice blue eyes cold and full of a smug statisfaction. This plan was just like the chess games he used to play with Erik and they were the only ones with all the pieces and full knowledge of the game, and the other team in comparison was fumbling with a deck of playing cards as if that will win them anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no Erik got caught, what's Shaw planning, and will Erik attempt to break out again next time i think most likely yes, because the more time he spends with Shaw he knows the more likely he will be pulled further in and trapped in the older mutants web of control like a puppet and Erik refuses to let that happen again he cut his strings long ago he knows what freedom tastes like and he isn't going to give it up without a fight.


	7. Another failed escape attempt damn it but hey a piano... neat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik gets caught again this time by Emma who takes pity on him and says nothing but inadvertently directs him to a piano remembering that he had once loved to play.

Erik does try another escape in the early hours of the morning and this time its Emma's hand which clamps down on his shoulder. Erik she says with a sense of finality but Erik could hear the under tone of despiration not again he lost his mind last time you can't leave again your what keeps him sane. He'll take it out on us and anyone else he can get his hands on Erik not again... please. its the quiet please that breaks Erik i don't want to live like this Emma he snaps i don't belong to him, he doesn't rule me and i don't belong here he pauses his eyes full of rage,defiance (but also sadness for her ever believing he could ever belong with Shaw) i never did he states turning on his heel and storming away from Emma. who just watched him leave she pushed back the horrid feelings she was getting, it really was for the best Erik would thank her at a later date. Erik storms away from Emma his power causing everything to shake and contort, he felt Shaw's approach (because of his cufflinks they were made very specifically and weren't generic metals so Erik knew it was him) and quickly pulls his power back into himself trying to stop Shaw from being able to sense him. Looking around quickly he sees some stairs leading further down into the boat he decides to take his chances he darts down them silently and then down a coridoor half way he finds an interesting door which he opens with a flick of his wrist and shuts silently. His back hits the wall as he raises the shields he had been forming and winds them tight around his power and wills Shaw to go away, he does eventually and Erik falls to the ground in silent relief. His head in his hands as he gets his breathing and emotions under control again, he looks up and finally notices what room he is in its full of musical instruments including a large grand piano. which he feels drawn to he walks towards it its in pristine condition Erik would expect nothing less from Shaw he opens the lid and sits down he remembers sitting at a piano years ago with his mother writing songs and learning to play the songs of others, it was one of the things he could share with her when the world seemed bleak, it gave him irrational hope that one day things might get better. He hadn't played since she had died he didn't want to if she wasn't there to enjoy it with him what was the point. Now though he wanted to play because he felt the small spark of hope after meeting Charles, his friendship with Charles rekindled some of his long diminshed hope, and now he wanted to play. His fingers ghost over the keys his memories aiding him in remembering how to play after so long the tune that pours from the piano is both eerie and yet hopeful powerful and yet sad and moments later his voice joins in.

I am so much more than i number  
I am not another typical wonder  
The darkness sets in,the demons revealed  
you have to have a heart made of steel, because you alone control what is real  
in a world that will force you to yield  
your own mind you must learn to shield

He had only gotten so far with the lyrics they formed what he believed would become the chorus, he couldn't bring himself to continue singing but he continued to play the song out in full, he hums the tune as he plays. He finishes with a flourish he pulls his hands back from the instrument as if burnt when he hears clapping from behind him, his head snaps around his eyes widen F*ckin Damn it he curses in his mind. why couldn't these people just leave him alone.


	8. Erik: i'ma leave Shaw:don't you dare Erik: i'ma do it byeeeeeee

Erik closes the piano ignoring Shaw completely he did not want to talk to the man, he gathers up his sheet music, his back still turned to the man he loathes and despises with all of his being. He wasn't going to talk to the man and if he has his way he will edge past the bastard and escape into the hall back towards his room were he will lock himself in so that Shaw can't get to him. Come on you bastard he thinks move ever so slightly to the left and Shaw takes one step closer and that is all Erik needs, he shakes the boat violently making Shaw jolt and fall to the side into the piano. He grins and bolts past the man back towards his room he runs full pace into the room and throws some things into a waterproof bag and at the same time he slams all the ships doors shut and melds them into the walls. Good he thinks that should hold him for a bit, he left only the doors he needed to escape open. 

Now he walks out onto the deck without being hindered and dives silently into the water quickly making his way to land where he steals a beautiful sleek Ferrari 250 GT cabriolet in black the metal hums like a sirens song. He slides into the drivers seat dropping the bag on the passengers seat, and flicks a finger towards the engine and the car starts up. He places a hand on the steering wheel while the other hand releases the clutch and puts the car in drive, he pulls the car out onto the main road. He knows that this is Rip-Tide's car but he can't bring himself to care about it the man was after all one of Shaw's lackey's and would do whatever the man told him; and though he had a minor role in capturing and containing him to the yacht. He still deserved repercussions for what he had done, and Erik had a merciless vengeful hunter reputation to up keep. So he had to show that nothing was safe including cars (scratch that especially cars because their constant humming and buzzing in the back of Erik's head soothed him). So Erik was very likely to 'borrow' them (if you read 'borrow' as steal). He breaths out a sigh of relief as he passes the border signifying the edge of the state he was almost free. He knew the man would be out and looking for him by now but he had the head start, and the doctor would indulge him that for awhile at least..... then the hunt would begin again the never ending cycle of him both wanting to hunt and hide from the man he despised, and the man he loathed only being a few steps behind him the vicious cycle of hunt or be hunted. That he was tiring from but he would never give into Shaw never because that would mean giving into the man he abhorred he would rather die, than be Shaw's soldier. He would also happily die if he knew that Shaw was going with him he only wanted Shaw out of the world so he could avenge his mother and the countless other innocents that died because of this man. He wouldn't mind dying knowing that the cycle was over and that Shaw couldn't ever hurt anyone else.

He drives along the nearly deserted highway the silence outside of his mind a comfort to his racing thoughts if only for a moment, these fleeting moments of peace both physically and of mind are what he treasures most when he is away from Shaw. He feels content his thoughts have quietened to a small rumble this is the serenity Charles told him about that he said he could and would have he just needed to have faith in himself, alright thinks Erik as he watches the sun rise and paint the sky with beautiful colours red orange yellow splashes of pink and what he thinks might be purple this is serenity he whispers to himself finally feeling the thing that had been out of his reach for so many years. Thank you Charles he thinks privately as he looks towards the sky he swears he hears his friend reply your welcome Erik. He continues driving the car eating up the distance between him and Charles his heart and mind at peace fully for the first time in years. The balance between rage and serenity Erik thinks with a grin as the sun warms his face I think I've found it and his heart warms at the thought maybe he stands a chance at a normal life now a former hunter could only hope. But as Charles had told him hope was one of the strongest things in the world and could be all he needed.


End file.
